You're My D-Evil Prince
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: "Kalau kau sudah dewasa nanti kau ingin jadi apa?"/ "Tapi, aku hanya ingin menyimpan sedikit kenangan yang ada di sekolah. Besok 'kan sudah acara kelulusan."/ "Iya. Wah, lagi-lagi ia menjadi sampul depan D-Evil! Kyaa!"/ "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Aku menyesali semua ini. Maaf karena aku selalu meninggalkanmu, nyatanya kau memiliki arti penting bagiku." Mind to RnR? :)


**November, 2008**

"Sakura, kalau kau sudah dewasa kau ingin jadi apa?" Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura.

"Hah?! Ehhm, aku mau jadi dokter! Soalnya kalau aku jadi dokter aku bisa sembuhin semua orang, termasuk Ayah. Kalau Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm, bagaimana, yah?! Aku ingin jadi model. Aku ingin menjadi terkenal! Dan setelah itu akan menikahi Sara."

"Sara? Model sekaligus penyanyi terkenal itu?"

"Ya. Aku sungguh menyukainya, aku ingin bersamanya. Kau mendukungku, 'kan?!"

"Hah?!" Sakura merasa aneh dengan ucapan Sasuke. Seperti ia merasa...sakit.

"Kau mau mendukung cita-cita dan cintaku, 'kan? Ayolah, Sakura."

Sakura menatap sahabat lamanya itu, kemudian mengangguk seadanya. "Iya! Iya! Aku mendukung Sasuke-kun, kok!"

"Setelah ini mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Kau akan ke Suna dan aku akan pindah ke London. Hm, rasanya sedih..."

"Tenang saja! Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi!"

"Ya, sudah. Aku pulang dulu! Ja!"

Sakura tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Sasuke. 'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa aneh begitu Sasuke membicarakan Sara?'

**Februari, 2011**

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke hanya sibuk membolak-balikkan majalah yang ada di tangannya. Ia mendecih begitu mendengar teriakan nyaring Sakura.

"Kau kemana saja? Dari tadi tidak kelihatan!"

"Sssh, jangan berisik. Ini perpustakaan!"

"Tapi, di sini sudah tidak ada orang. Kupikir tadi kau sudah pulang!"

"Ya, aku memang akan segera pulang. Tapi, aku hanya ingin menyimpan sedikit kenangan yang ada di sekolah. Besok 'kan sudah acara kelulusan."

DEG! Sakura tersenyum miris. "Ya, benar. Kau bilang setelah itu kau akan pindah ke London."

"Ya, aku akan kuliah di sana. Sebentar lagi aku akan menggapai cita-cita besarku dan akan menikahi Sara!"

"…" Sakura terdiam, ia tidak ikut heboh mengenai ini, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Oi, kau kenapa?"

Sakura tersentak. "Ah, maaf! Tadi aku tidak dengar..."

"Huh, tidak jadi, deh."

"Maaf. Ehm, aku pulang dulu!" Sakura melangkah menjauhi Sasuke.

"Eh, kau tidak mau pulang bareng denganku?" Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dari Sakura.

Sakura meringis, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Hehehe, lain kali."

Sakura tidak habis pikir, kenapa perasaannya seperrti ini. Ia tak habis pikir bahwa rupanya ia menyukai Sasuke.

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**You're My D-Evil Prince! © tsundere**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance and drama**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, GaJe, Typo(s) dan bisa jadi berbeda dengan pikiran readers XD**

**Minna-san, saya sadar banget fic ini masih jauuuuhhh dari kata sempurna. Tapi, apa salahnya memberi review atau sekedar mampir untuk membaca fic ini?! Review sangat dibutuhkan demi kesempurnaan fic ini.**

**-xXx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desember, 2012**

"Ohayo!" seru Naruto.

"Hoaahm, kau berisik, Naruto. Ada apa?" Sakura menguap lebar.

"Huh, kau ini. Pagi-pagi begini masih ngantuk! Harus semangat, dong. Kalau begini mana bisa kau punya pacar!"

"Ehhh, enak saja. Jangan mengejekku, ya! Padahal kau juga sama. Huhhh!"

"Iya, deh. Iya, deh. Kita pacaran saja. Kita 'kan sama-sama gak laku!" Naruto langsung memperkecil volume suaranya.

"Kau bicara apa, Naruto, hah? Enak saja ngatain aku gak laku! Kamu tuh yang gak laku! Huuu..."

"Cih! Siapa peduli..."

**-xXx-**

"Eh, eh. Coba lihat. Ini Sasuke, ya?!"

"Iya. Wah, lagi-lagi ia menjadi sampul depan D-Evil! Kyaa!"

"Eh, eh, coba lihat. Ada Sara juga. Wah, senangnya jadi model!"

Sakura dan Naruto menatap teman-teman mereka yang tengah asyik mempeributkan edisi terbaru D-Evil. Sakura hanya berdecak pelan melihat hal itu. 'Lagi-lagi mencoba membuatku sakit hati!'

"Hei, Sakura. Sasuke itu keren, ya." Timpal Naruto.

"Ck, gak juga. Aku tidak suka…"

"Huh, jangan-jangan kau tidak normal."

"Enak saja! Aku normal, kok. Hanya saja tidak untuk si model langganan D-Evil itu."

**-xXx-**

"Huahh! Dosennya pemalas banget. Padahal aku sudah bawa banyak buku. Jadinya percuma, deh!"

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Setidaknya kita bisa mempelajarinya. Ayo!"

"Ya. Eh, kita belajar di kantin, yuk, Naruto. Aku laparrr..."

"Oke. Ayo, pergi! Eh, tapi aku mau mengumpulkan tugas selebaran yang kemarin. Kau ke kanti duluan, ya. Nanti aku nyusul."

"Iya, deh. Oh, ya, tugasku ada di tas. Kamu ambil saja!"

Sakura pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Sementara itu, Naruto sibuk mengumpulkan selebaran yang diberikan dosennya kemarin.

Sampai tibalah ia harus mencari selebaran milik Sakura. Naruto mulai membuka tas Sakura.

"Duh, dimana, sih, dia meletakkannya?"

Karena tak kunjung menemukannya, Naruto segera mengeluarkan semua isi dalam tas Sakura.

"Hah, orang pintar bukunya memang bejibun!"

Naruto mulai memeriksa barang-barang Sakura. Ia masukkan kembali buku yang tak berkepentingan ke dalam tasnya.

SREK! Naruto menyentuh sebuah buku kecil berwarna soft-pink. "Apa ini?"

Naruto mulai membuka buku kecil itu. "Hah?! Diary? Waduh, gak jadi, deh. Ini 'kan privasi."

Naruto hendak memasukkan buku itu, namun tibaa-tiba tangannya tak sengaja membuka halaman tengah. Naruto menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menatap lembaran yang terbuka dari buku itu. "Ini foto Sasuke."

Naruto semakin penasaran dan mulai memperhatikan lembaran itu. Naruto terkejut setengah mati.

"Lho? Sasuke adalah sahabat Sakura?"

Naruto membuka lembaran demi lembaran lagi. Rupanya semua itu mampu membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Sakura menyukai Sasuke? Tapi…"

"_Enak saja! Aku normal, kok. __Hanya saja tidak untuk si model langgangan D-Evil itu."_

"Tapi Sakura membenci Sasuke."

Naruto membaca buku Sakura lagi. "Oh, jadi ia cemburu pada Sara, jadi ia tidak rela Sasuke bersama Sara…"

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah jadwal pulang. Naruto dan Sakura berjalan bersama. "Hei, kita beli D-Evil, yuk!" ajak Naruto.

"Nggak mau. Ogah baca majalah itu. Ujung-ujungnya yang muncul si model langganan juga bersama pacarnya."

"Eh, kau kenapa? Cemburu, ya?!" goda Naruto.

"Idiihhh! Nggak banget!"

"Hm, apa kau menyukai Sasuke?"

Sakura menatap Naruto tajam. Kemudian ia menunduk sedih sambil berucap lirih "Gak!"

Naruto menyadari perubahan wajah Sakura. "Kenapa? Kamu boleh cerita, Sakura."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. "Huh, aku baik-baik saja, kok." Sakura membuang muka ke samping. Tepat di situ, terpampang dengan jelas poster iklan terbaru yang dibintangi Sasuke. Sakura menatap sosok Sasuke. Ia merasa sedih.

"_Eh, itu Sasuke. __Keren banget!"_

"_Iya. Coba aku bisa gantiin Sara! Hahaha!"_

"_Gak mungkin, ah. Jangan mimpi, deh!"_

"_Dengar gak, katanya lusa Sasuke akan berkunjung ke Konoha untuk temu penggemar!"_

"_Kyaaa! Aku akan datang menemuinya! __Kalian juga mau?!"_

"_Pastinya!"_

Sakura hanya tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan gadis-gadis di sekitarnya. Ia masih saja menatap poster iklan Sasuke.

Katanya mau datang ke Konoha?! Sakura berharap Sasuke datang dan menemuinya. Sayangnya, mungkin ia hanya bermimpi. Padahal sebelum acara kelulusan, Sasuke sempat berjanji akan selalu mengirimi Sakura e-mail, nyatanya, itu hanya masa bodoh bagi Sasuke. Sampai sekarang satu e-mail pun belum Sakura dapatkan dari Sasuke.

"Hei, kau harus menemuinya, Sakura!" ucap Naruto.

"Hah?! Tidak mau!"

"Temui dia. Hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan selagi dia ada waktu di Konoha!"

Sakura terdiam cukup lama. "Aku..."

"Sekalian kau ungkapkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya!"

Sakura menatap Naruto, seolah menyelidiki sesuatu. Naruto menyadari tatapan itu, kemudian ia mengusap tengkuknya. "Ehhmm, maaf sebelumnya. Waktu mengambil tugas selebaranmu, aku tidak sengaja menemukan buku diarymu! Maaf!"

Sakura menatap Naruto tajam. "Dasar bodoh!" Sakura meninju pelan lengan Naruto.

"Hehehe. Maaf!"

Sakura tersenyum ceria. "Tidak apa-apa! Ayo, pulang!" serunya.

**-xXx-**

"Oke, aku muak denganmu. Sebenarnya apa maumu, Sasuke?!"

"Aku hanya mencoba memperbaiki statusmu!"

"Bukan! Bukan! Kenapa kau melakukannya?! Setidaknya kau harus minta izin padaku dulu sebelum menandatangani surat keputusan itu. Aku tahu aku terlibat kasus tak enak ini, tapi kau juga tidak punya hak melakukan sewenang-wenang! Kau tahu akibatnya? Aku dikeluarkan dari manajemenku!"

"Kau salah, Sara! Aku juga berucap bohong di depan para wartawan itu. Aku berucap seolah-olah bukan kau yang salah."

"Uhhh! Hentikan! Kenapa kau semakin memojokkanku!?"

"Seandainya waktu itu emosimu bisa kau kendalikan, kau tidak akan mungkin memukul wartawan itu, 'kan?! Aku tidak mengerti dirimu."

"Wartawan itu terus mendesakku!"

"Aku tahu, Sara. Tapi, sebagai seorang public figure kau harusnya bertindak sebagaimana mestinya. Kau harus bertindak sesuai dengan keadaan."

"Arrggh! Kau ini! Kemarin kau juga berkata seperti itu, kemarinnya juga. Sejujurnya aku bosan dengan ini!"

Sasuke menatap Sara. "Apa? Kau bosan?! Kau bosan padahal selama ini aku sudah berusaha memperbaiki namamu!"

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Aku yang harusnya mengatakan hal itu!"

"Ukkhhh! Sialan! Jangan urusi aku lagi. Aku tidak mau mendengar ocehanmu itu, Uchiha!"

"Aku juga sama. Aku malas membantu orang tak tahu terima kasih seperti dirimu!"

"Oke, kita putus!"

"Fine! Justru aku yang menginginkannya!"

**-xXx-**

Desas-desus mengenai berita bahwa berakhirnya hubungan si langganan D-Evil dan si penyanyi terkenal menjadi trending topic saat ini.

Ada yang sedih, senang, dan ada juga yang biasa-biasa saja. Sakura termasuk dalam kategori ketiga, meski dalam hati ia agak risau karena kasihan pada keingingan Sasuke yang selama ini menginginkan Sara selamanya akhirnya sirna.

"Eh, ada berita bagus, nih!" ucap Naruto.

"Entahlah, Naruto. Ini bukan berita bagus bagiku."

"Kenapa?"

"Selama ini Sasuke menginginkan bersama Sara selamanya, tapi akhirnya malah begini."

"Huh, mungkin mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama…"

"Maksudmu?" Sakura mengernyitkan alis.

"Maksudku, mungkin takdir Sasuke sesungguhnya adalah bersama denganmu..."

Sakura menatap Naruto tak percaya. "N-Naruto, benarkah itu?"

Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura. "Ayo, makanya kau harus berusaha. Kau harus datang ke jumpa fans terbuka itu!"

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"_...Apa mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan untuknya?..."_

**-xXx-**

Setibanya di lapangan tempat diadakannya acara...

Naruto menarik Sakura untuk duduk di salah satu kursi panjang. "Kita duduk di situ saja."

"Oke!"

"Mana si Sasuke itu? Kenapa lama sekali..."

"Bersabarlah, Naruto. Begitulah, Sasuke. Apabila pikirannya sedang kacau, ia pasti tidak bisa cepat dan akan selalu terlambat."

"Hahaha, kau memang sahabatnya Sasuke!"

**-xXx-**

"**Baiklah! Inilah Sasuke Uchiha!" sang host berteriak lantang.**

"Kyaa! Sasuke! Sasuke!" teriakan para fans menggema di lapangan itu. Sakura hanya mampu menatap wajah Sasuke dengan wajah sedih.

"Eh, ayo ke sana. Kita lihat lebih dekat!" ucap Naruto.

"Eh, eh!" Naruto menarik paksa tangan Sakura.

"**Oke, Sasuke. Majalah kali ini edisi 'Kokoro no Tomo'. ****Pastinya kau memiliki sahabat, 'kan. Bagaimana sahabat-sahabatmu itu?"**

"Eh, ini menarik! Sesuai dengan target!" seru Naruto.

"Apa, sih?" Sakura hanya memasang tampang heran.

"Oh, sahabat sehati, ya?! Ehhm, aku punya banyak. Ada Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Sai, Neji, Gaara dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka semua adalah orang yang sangat baik. Sebelum pindah ke London, aku memiliki banyak sahabat. Tapi, begitu di London, aku kekurangan sahabat."

'Tidak! Ia tidak mengingatku…' batin Sakura sedih.

"**Kenapa begitu?"**

"Mungkin aku yang kurang bisa menyesuaikan diri di sana. Sejujurnya, aku bukanlah sosok yang mampu bersahabat dengan mudah."

"**Hahaha, begitukah?"**

"Iya. Sebenarnya alasan aku memiliki banyak teman di sini karena aku juga memiliki satu sahabat yang luar biasa istimewa. Dialah yang membantuku agar aku bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan orang lain."

DEG! "Hah?!" Sakura menatap dengan teliti tatapan Sasuke.

"**Wah, hebat sekali sahabatmu itu. Apa kau bisa menceritakannya?"**

"Ya, dia adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada. Dirinya mengalahkan keistimewaan kedua orang tuaku. Ia baik, dewasa, pintar, dan juga manis..."

"**Manis? Wah, berarti dia adalah seorang gadis****...****"**

Sakura mematung di tempat.

"Ya, benar. Ia menjadi sahabat sekaligus Ibuku di saat yang bersamaan."

"**Sahabat D-Evil sungguh penasaran dengan gadis itu, lho****...****"**

"Hm, baiklah. Gadis itu bernama Sakura Haruno. Dia mahasiswi kedokteran di Konoha University."

DEG! DEG! DEG! Sakura membulatkan mata. "Hei, yang ia maksud adalah kau, Sakura!" seru Naruto.

"Sakura sungguh sahabat yang berarti bagiku. Tapi, kupikir ia membenciku saat ini…" raut wajah Sasuke mendadak sedih.

"**Hah? Kenapa?"**

"Sebelum acara kelulusan aku berjanji akan selalu mengabarinya lewat e-mail. Tapi, karena sibuk, aku jadi tidak punya waktu."

"**Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padanya?"**

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Aku menyesali semua ini. Maaf karena aku selalu meninggalkanmu, nyatanya kau memiliki arti penting bagiku. Maaf! Kalau boleh aku ingin kau di sini, Sakura...Melihatku yang sekarang ini!"

"**Ohh, kasihan. Aku yakin sahabatmu itu akan memaafkanmu dan bisa jadi ia melihatmu. Oya, sahabat D-Evil, apa kalian bisa** **menghibur Sasuke saat ini?"**

Naruto berteriak. "Aku bisa! Aku bisa!"

"**Wah, baiklah. Anak lelaki pirang, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menghibur Sasuke?! Ingin menyanyi?!"**

"Aku gak perlu cara itu. Aku bisa menghibur Sasuke dengan mempertemukannya dengan Sakura!" seru Naruto. Seketika, semua orang yang ada di sana menatap Naruto heran, termasuk Sasuke. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Ia juga bingung dengan perasaannya. Seperti…–tidak sabar!

"**Wah, mau mempertemukan dengan Sakura katanya?"**

"Aku gak bercanda. Baiklah!" DUUK! Naruto mendorong punggung Sakura.

"Kyaaa! Naruto! Apa yang kau laku-"

JIIT! Sakura sekarang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan. "Whooaa?!" Ia menatap wajah-wajah orang yang menatapnya. Kemudian ia menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun…" bibirnya bergetar.

"**Sasuke, apakah itu sungguh Sakura?!"**

Sasuke tak mempedulikan perkataan host itu. Tanpa tanggung-tanggung ia melompati pagar pembatas. Ia menghampiri Sakura. Detak jantungnya semakin kencang.

"Sakura…"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Sakura. "Maafkan aku."

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku kira kau sudah melupakanku…"

"Tidak mungkin. Aku masih mengingatmu, bodoh. Semenjak putus dengan Sara, aku selalu mengingatmu."

"Perasaanku kacau waktu mendengar kabar itu. Kenapa? Kenapa mengakhirinya?"

"Itu hanya masalah sepele."

"Padahal selama ini kau menginginkan bersama Sara…"

"Aku tahu. Karena dia bukan takdirku…"

Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto. Ia tersenyum manis.  
"Takdir?"

"Bisakah aku mengatakannya sekarang?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyentuh pipi kanan Sakura.

Sakura memiringkan wajahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tahu, rupanya Sara bukanlah takdirku. Dan aku sudah bisa mengerti, bahwa takdirku adalah bersama sahabatku sendiri. Dan itu adalah…kau, Sakura!"

Air mata Sakura meleleh seketika. "Hiks! Hiks!"

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Seketika semua penonton berteriak riuh.

"Izinkan aku menyukai sahabatku, Sakura." bisik Sasuke.

"Izinkan aku menerima pernyataan ini, Sasuke. Izinkan aku bersama dengan sahabatku sendiri!"

"Ya, ya. Aku sungguh menyukaimu, Sakura!"

"**Baiklah, sepertinya Sasuke mendapat cinta sejatinya. Edisi D-Evil selanjutnya adalah CINTA SEJATI!"**

**-xXx-**

Sakura membuka lembar per lembar majalah D-Evil. Ia terkikik geli membaca berita terbaru itu. Yah, mengenai hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi trending topic majalah D-Evil kali ini.

"Wah, hebat sekali. Akhirnya perasaanmu bisa tersampaikan juga." Naruto duduk di samping Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Ya, terima kasih, Naruto. Ini semua karena usahamu!"

"Yo, Sakura!" teriak Sasuke dari belakang Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana? Apa kita akan segera ke toko es krim?"

"Ya! Naruto, kau tidak boleh menolak!" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan mungkin menolak. Apalagi kalau itu gratisan."

Ketiganya langsung tertawa. "Hahaha, 'kan kau yang traktir, Naruto!" ucap Sakura.

"Iya, soalnya kita baru jadian..." Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura.

"Enak saja!" teriak Naruto.

**-OWARI-**

**Taraaaa! Akhirnya fic ini jadi. Fic yang dibuat di masa-masa ujian sedang marak terjadi. Wahahaha!**

**Bagaimana, bagaimana, bagaimana? Mau di review, 'kan?! Ya, 'kan? Ya, dong! XD**

**Oke, izinkan aku meminta repiu dari kalian untuk perkembangan fic ancur ini, readers!**

**Sekian, terima kasih sudah membaca dan****…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please…**


End file.
